Asdfmovie2 parody
Asdfmovie2 parody is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis published on July 30th 2014 Cast * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Girl-Shy Girl * Boy-Emma * Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven * Brendan Barney-Paul * Alex Kimble-Paul * Potato-Diesel * Clown-Kidaroo * Keith-Brian * Ken the Emo-Dave * Doctor-Dallas * Ranger-Simon * Desmond-Bridget * Announcer-Scary voice * Joey the Metal-Joey * Louielouie95-Eric * Caroline0204-Young guy * Harold-Professor * Alan Cook-Alan * RocketPowerGal24-Julie * MumaX992-Wise guy Transcript * First Skit * Eric: I baked you a pie! * Paul: Oh, boy! What flavor? * Eric: Pie flavor. * (a tiny pie pops out of the pie while electric guitar music plays) * Title Sequence * (asdfmovie2 theme song plays) * (static) * Second Skit * (A song plays in the backround.) * Girl: I like singing! * Boy: I like dancing! * Kosta Karatzovalis: I like trains. * (A train appears and the song ends.) * (static) * Third Skit * Brendan Barney: Hey. it says 'gullible' on the ceiling. * (Alex Kimble looks up, the celling says gullible) * Alex Kimble:' '''So it do-- ahh, you stole my lungs. * (static) * 'Fourth Skit' * '''Keith': Die, Potato! * (potato pulls out a gun) * Potato: Not today. * (static) * Fifth Skit * Clown: Haha! They said I could never teach a llama to drive! * Llama: Baaaaa-- * Clown: No, Llama, nooo! * (The Llama drives off a cliff.) * (static) * Sixth Skit * Ken the Emo: Doctor, I think I might be a homosexual! * Doctor: How can you tell? * (Ken the Emo barfs rainbows) * Ken the Emo '''(Man's voice): RAAAIINNBOOOWWWS * (static) * ''Seventh Skit'' * '''Ranger: What are you - A man? Or a mouse? * (a drawing of a horse is shown) * (static) * Eighth Skit * Kosta's Mon: Hey kids! I brought you some cookies! * Kids: cheer * Kosta Karatzovalis: I like trains. * (Kosta's Mom and the kids give poker faces.) * (The "Kosta Karatzovalis" gets hit by train.) * (static) * Ninth Skit * (Desmond The Moon Bear title screen) * Singers: Des-Mond-The-Moon-Bear * Desmond: How did I get here? * Announcer: The End. * (static) * Tenth Skit * (Joey the Metal looking at book) * Joey the Metal: Haha! I can't read. * (static) * Eleventh Skit * Louielouie95: Kitten fight! * Caroline0204: No, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness! * (gets hit in the face by a kitten) * (picks up kitten, which gives him a really cute face) * Caroline0204: Aww! * (Caroline0204's grave is shown) * (static) * Twelfth Skit * Harold: What are you up to, son? * Kosta Karatzovalis: I like trains. * Harold: Haha! Yes, you do. * (long pause) * (static) * Thirteenth Skit * Alan Cook: Hey! you know who's gay? Yo-- * (he and other guy get hit by train) * Fourteenth Skit * RocketPowerGal24: I can't wait to eat this bagel! * MumaX992: Yes, you can. * RocketPowerGal24: Yeah, I guess you're right. * (static) * (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2014 videos